


All of Daddy's toys

by Nakimochiku



Category: Kings
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has his own reasons for wanting David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Daddy's toys

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has no spoilers for the actual show, it's just alot of wishful thinking on jack's part.

He wants to break Daddy’s new toy. He wants to run him through the mud and besmear that pretty golden facade and show the world the David he knows exists beneath his skin, regardless of whether or not that’s a David of his own creation.

He wants them to see David with a cock in his mouth.

(Privately, he thinks David would look very good with a cock in his mouth. His cock, to be specific.)

David really is the kind of soul best suited to serve. He sounds good saying yes please, yes sir. Jack likes that. He looks good on his knees, cornflower blues down cast, pink tongue flicking over pink lips, waiting for an order.

David is in fact a cocker spaniel. A puppy, and when the puppy grows too old, no longer cute, tricks no longer amusing, Jack intends to shoot it. For now, however, David is an amusing thing. And he likes nothing better than stealing Daddy's toys.

(And Daddy always did like the pretty ones, no matter what he said. It’s like he picked David knowing Jack would want him. And there are a million reasons why he wants him, wants to destroy him. Jack always did love the pretty ones, he is his father’s son after all. 

He’s come into his hand, into any available mouth, more times than he could count thinking of fucking David.

Fucking David.)

It’s just a well that David’s as dumb and as loyal as a dog too, any other animal would have a better sense of self preservation. Any other animal could smell the predator on Jack, would measure the length of his cool glances and slick mouthed smiles. But not David.

Sometimes Jack lets his touch linger, just this side of too friendly. His boys had understood what he wanted. David just beams at him and he wonders: if he tried anything, would David let it happen?

(God he could write poems about the amount of times he’s thought of pushing David’s shoulder, pushing him to his knees, running his thumb over his pretty pink lips, thrusting his cock home like he belongs.)

(At some point Jack comes to the startling realization he just plain and simply wants David.)

 He wants him down to his hair follicles and nail beds. He wants to twist and reshape him, so that he’s no longer Daddy’s toy. He wants David to be a creature of his own design, Jack’s toy. Jack’s boy. Jack’s friend.

He wants David, god help him, and no amount of blow jobs will ever cure that.

(He comes to a second startling realization, he’s going to need David whole and pretty and golden if he wants to keep David the way Daddy does, if he wants David’s undivided loyalty, not because he's the prince, but because he’s the future king)

(He still privately wishes some day, half way through an angle straight salute, David will drop to his knees in his crisp uniform and grip his hips and press him to the wall and take his cock in his mouth.

He isn’t sure what keeps him from doing the same to David, in front of everybody.)

In the mean time, he steals Daddy's toys, shows the world David after one too many drinks, David in varying states of shame. So that he isn’t golden, but he certainly is Jack’s. He shows them everything; but never David with a cock in his mouth.

(Privately, Jack thinks David was born to take cocks in his mouth with a yes please thank you sir.)

(His cock, to be specific.)


End file.
